Nocturne
by Meish Kaos
Summary: AU. Et si Albus avait réussi à convaincre Gellert de se ranger à ses côtés, en 1899 ? Et s'ils avaient vieilli côte à côte, paisiblement, dans un monde où les guerres n'avaient pas eu lieu ? Et si une moldue écrivait un livre...
1. Cela aurait pu réellement se produire

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Cela aurait pu réellement se produire…**

Albus, attendri, observe Gellert dormir près du feu. La tête posée entre les pages d'un livre, son visage est paisible. Albus a envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux si soyeux, si blancs, mais il ne désire pas l'éveiller.

C'est le feu qui s'en charge. Un craquement retentit, fait sursauter Gellert qui cligne des yeux. Albus lui sourit, s'approche.

- Ce bouquin est-il si ennuyeux, Schatz ?

- Il perd tout intérêt depuis qu'est décédé mon personnage préféré.

Le sourire de Gellert est malicieux lorsqu'il lui présente le titre. Albus émet un petit rire. Il aurait dû s'en douter…

*****

La mains d'Albus se pose sur sa nuque, remonte vers la racine de ses cheveux. Gellert ferme les yeux. Son expression est celle d'un chat satisfait quand il penche la tête vers l'arrière pour profiter de la caresse. Le rire d'Albus est délicieux à entendre.

- Raconte-moi l'histoire, quémande son amant.

- Mais tu l'as déjà lu, Albus. Je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter…

Le ton de Gellert n'est pas ennuyé, plutôt mélancolique. Ce n'est pas une sonorité qu'Albus entend souvent dans sa voix.

Ses yeux sont rouges, gonflés. Fatigue ou tristesse ?

- Gellert ?

- Ça ira.

*****

Lorsqu'il l'embrasse, c'est comme s'ils retrouvaient tous deux la communion de leur adolescence. Malgré les années écoulées, penser à Gellert déclenche toujours en Albus une bouffée d'affection.

Oh, comme tout le monde, ils ont eu leurs moments difficiles. Mais à présent, leurs plus violentes discussions se situent autour du dernier morceau de pain, qu'ils finissent par séparer en deux – même si Gellert tente toujours de se garder le plus gros morceau.

Leurs corps ne sont plus aussi fiables qu'auparavant. À l'inverse d'autrefois, cependant, ils peuvent se contenter de dormir sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais pas ce soir.

*****

La passion s'est depuis longtemps muée en tendresse lorsqu'Albus entoure Gellert de ses bras et lui mordille l'oreille.

- Tu es préoccupé, Schatz. Ne dis pas le contraire.

Gellert grimace.

- Je n'ai pas aimé cette scène.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Albus niche son nez dans les boucles blanches, le serre contre lui.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est que de la fiction.

Gellert jette un coup d'œil au bouquin resté sur la table. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

- De la fiction qui aurait réellement pu se produire. Nous étions si stupides…

*****

**À suivre...**


	2. Un goût d'inachevé

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Un goût d'inachevé**

La vue est magnifique.

À droite, son regard embrasse l'immensité de la Forêt Interdite, la pâle surface du lac dans lequel baigne le calmar géant et le parc, ses buissons, ses arbres noueux, ancestraux.

À gauche, ce sont les serres, le terrain de Quidditch – et le magnifique coucher de soleil qui surplombe les terres de Poudlard.

Sous ses pieds nus, les dalles de pierre sont fraîches, mais il veut ressentir toute la rugosité du granit cru.

Il hésite, fais quelques pas, pose ses mains sur le parapet.

En bas, l'herbe est aussi fraîche, aussi verte qu'elle ne l'est partout ailleurs.

*****

Des bras se glissent sous les siens, enserrent sa taille. Il connait intimement le menton qui s'est posé sur son épaule – dans un geste de bienvenue autant que d'affection, il rejette la sienne en arrière, lui expose sa gorge. Son amant s'empresse d'y déposer un baiser.

- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, murmure Albus.

Gellert ne répond pas, mais resserre son dos contre son ventre.

- Tu as terminé ta lecture ?

Sa voix est douce, compatissante.

- Je viens juste de lire l'épilogue.

- Et comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Indigeste, répond Gellert, sourire amusé aux lèvres.

*****

Le rire d'Albus est clair, enjoué, c'est un réel plaisir à entendre. Gellert se fait fort de le provoquer le plus souvent possible – du reste, ça lui est assez facile, puisque son amant aime la vie.

- Mais je parlais surtout de la finale… cette histoire de gare. Je serais curieux d'entendre ton opinion.

Gellert reste silencieux un moment. Puis il se retourne et colle sa joue contre la sienne.

- Elle m'a… apaisé. Apaisé, oui. Mais…

Il hésite. La main droite d'Albus vient se poser sur son omoplate.

- Cette histoire m'a laissé dans la bouche un goût d'inachevé.

*****

Albus soupire.

- Toujours cette théorie des mondes parallèles ?

Gellert hoche la tête.

- Imagine… imagine que cela se soit produit, quelque part, dans un ailleurs qui est si près d'ici. Imagine que le sort de cet homme t'ait atteint – ici même, Albus, sur cette tour, dans ce château que tu appelles ta demeure. Imagine…

Les doigts d'Albus se posent sur ses lèvres, doucement, comme pour les effleurer.

- Chut, Liebster. L'important, c'est que cela ne se soit pas produit, ne crois-tu pas ?

Après un moment, Gellert acquiesce.

Mais avant de partir, sa main effleure brièvement le parapet.

*****

**À suivre...**


	3. Un sourire contre un rêve

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Un sourire contre un rêve**

Albus dort si profondément que les craquements du feu ne l'éveillent pas. Ses longs cheveux brillent d'un éclat argenté – Gellert, amusé, le soupçonne de les laver avec ce shampoing moldu dont on dit qu'il contient de la teinture bleue.

Il écoute sa respiration apaisée, fait glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, sourit.

- Je reviens tout de suite, Kedvesem, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Il a envie d'une promenade.

Sur la table de chevet git, presque oublié, ce roman menteur. Gellert y jette un coup d'œil en passant, serre les dents. Il aurait dû le jeter il y a longtemps déjà.

*****

Les pierres du couloir sont froides. Comme d'habitude, il a omit de mettre ses chaussettes. Il entend Albus s'inquiéter d'ici : « Un jour, Liebster, tu seras malade ! », à quoi il répond toujours qu'il a passé son enfance à Durmstrang, lui, et que ce n'est pas l'hiver calédonien qui lui fait peur.

S'ensuit généralement un discours sur l'importance de la chaleur prodiguée par les chaussettes, auquel Gellert s'empresse d'affirmer qu'il connait de bien meilleurs moyens de se réchauffer, alors Albus sourit, l'embrasse…

Seul dans le couloir, Gellert ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Dire qu'on les traite de génies…

*****

Comme toujours depuis qu'il a lu la série « Harry Potter », il marque un temps d'arrêt devant cet escalier précis. Mais cette fois, il hoche la tête. Il n'a pas envie d'y monter.

Il n'a pas envie de se torturer pendant des heures à imaginer le corps déjeté d'Albus aux pieds de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il passe son chemin.

Ses pas le mènent presque malgré lui vers les cachots, là où il sait trouver l'homme qu'il cherche. Et cela ne manque pas – bientôt apparaît la silhouette sombre, un peu voûtée.

À sa vue, Gellert sourit.

- Bonsoir, Severus, dit-il.

*****

- Bonsoir, professeur Grindelwald, répond Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il est ainsi depuis leur première rencontre. Un peu froid, mais respectueux – et c'est un homme passionné, brillant. Un génie dans son domaine. Il a depuis longtemps forcé son admiration.

- Vous terminez votre ronde, très cher ? N'oubliez pas de saluer Lily de ma part.

Un sourire éclaire le visage de Severus, comme chaque fois que l'on évoque sa femme. Ce sourire le rassure.

Car tant que Severus continuera à sourire, en échange, il repoussera ce rêve, celui où cet homme pointe sa baguette sur le cœur d'Albus.

*****

**À suivre...**


	4. Ce n'est qu'une histoire

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Ce n'est qu'une histoire**

Une fois de plus, il contemple le monde du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

La neige qui tombe doucement le fait sourire. Il se souvient encore de son émerveillement ravi devant cette effervescence, lors de son premier hiver au pays. Albus et lui s'étaient tenus pendant des heures, muets, devant la fenêtre. Puis, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous les couvertures… et la suite n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Un mouvement inattendu dans le parc attire son attention. Gellert plisse les yeux – sa vue n'est malheureusement plus ce qu'elle était.

Ah. Oui, bien sûr. Ce sont eux.

Il sourit – puis, il entreprend la descente.

*****

La neige craque sous ses pas. Il fait plus froid qu'il ne le croyait tout d'abord – la Tour d'Astronomie est protégée des vents par un sortilège. Ce n'est pas le cas du parc. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Albus aura eu la bonne idée de faire du thé.

Il resserre les pans de sa cape sur lui et poursuit son chemin. Il les aperçoit, là-bas.

Il sourit – ils l'ont vu, l'attendent. Voilà qui lui fait plaisir, si cela ne le surprend guère.

- Bonjour, très chers, dit-il en arrivant à portée de voix.

Ils lui sourient en retour.

*****

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur Grindelwald, dit Minerva, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Minerva, très chère, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous demander d'employer mon prénom ? la gronde-t-il doucement, sans réelle agressivité.

- Probablement une fois de plus, Gellert, répond son compagnon, une expression amusée sur le visage.

La voix est grave, mélodieuse. Les cheveux noirs de l'homme forment une ombre devant ses yeux, dont la couleur est indéfinissable.

La vision d'un homme maigre, malveillant s'impose à lui. Il grimace.

- Je vous souhaite la bonne année, dans ce cas, murmure-t-il. Je vais rentrer, à présent.

*****

- Que se passe-t-il, Schatz ? demande Albus. Tu es préoccupé. À nouveau, dois-je dire.

- Rien de grave, Kedvesem. Je pensais au compagnon de Minerva, répond-il à mi-voix.

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Tom ? s'étonne Albus.

Gellert sourit.

- Non, heureusement.

- Ah. Ce livre.

Albus s'approche de lui, se couche à ses côtés. Il niche son nez dans sa poitrine, respire son odeur, les yeux fermés. Il est bien.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire, Liebster, murmure Albus. Pourquoi t'obsèdes-t-elle à ce point ?

- Ma crainte de te perdre, peut-être, répond Gellert, d'une voix presque inaudible.

*****

**À suivre...**


	5. L'amant endormi

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**L'amant endormi**

Il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de le regarder dormir.

Sous l'emprise du sommeil, il est apaisé, les traits de son visage libérés des tensions accumulées. La respiration calme, sereine, il est l'image même de l'innocence, celle qu'abordent les enfants en toute simplicité.

Quelques fois, un léger sourire retrousse le coin de ses lèvres. Immanquablement, cela lui donne envie de l'embrasser.

Il le fait parfois, uniquement pour le plaisir de voir papillonner ses paupières, à mi-chemin entre le songe et l'éveil. Mais le plus souvent, il préfère le laisser à ses rêves, afin de le contempler plus longuement.

*****

Cette fois, il s'est assoupi devant la cheminée, et Gellert est amusé de constater que ses lunettes se trouvent toujours en équilibre précaire sur son nez. Le feu se reflète dans les verres, teinte d'orangé ses longs cheveux blancs.

Le visage penché, sa barbe peu apparente, les rides soucieuses effacées par le calme qui le submerge, la pénombre et les flammes lui rendent sa jeunesse. S'il plisse les yeux, il pourrait presque revoir l'adolescent qu'Albus a été, si longtemps auparavant. S'il plisse les yeux, il pourrait presque remonter le temps, l'espace d'un fugitif instant.

Gellert garde les yeux grands ouverts.

*****

Le feu est sur le point de mourir, et la pièce se refroidit lentement. Si cela n'avait été que de lui, Gellert l'aurait laissé s'éteindre, afin de contempler son amant plus longuement encore. Mais Albus frissonne, éternue, remue un peu – ses lunettes basculent, glissant de son nez à sa bouche, toujours retenues à ses oreilles. L'aspect loufoque de la situation lui arrache un éclat de rire rapidement réprimé d'une main.

Il s'approche enfin, retire délicatement la monture aventureuse et la dépose sur le premier livre qui lui tombe sous la main. Il sera bien temps de les récupérer le lendemain…

*****

Lentement, Gellert glisse son bras sous ses épaules. Lorsqu'il le sent bien calé contre lui, il laisse son autre bras soulever ses genoux, puis se relève, son amant dans les bras. Son poids n'étant que bien peu pénible, il le porte sans difficulté jusqu'au lit, où il s'assure qu'il s'y trouve toutes les couvertures nécessaires.

D'un geste désinvolte, il ranime le feu, puis se faufile à ses côtés. Le souffle d'Albus se trouble.

- Gellert…? marmonne-t-il, endormi.

- Je suis là, Kedvesem, murmure-t-il. Dors.

Son soupir satisfait alors qu'il se rendort fait naître un sourire affectueux, paisible sur ses lèvres.

*****

**À suivre...**


	6. Imagination

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Imagination**

Albus assoupi à ses côtés, il laisse filer le temps. Il aime la nuit – le moment le plus paisible, propice aux réflexions de toutes sortes.

Sa fascination pour l'histoire de cette Moldue ne connait pas de limite.

Fascination… et effroi. Ses relectures sont frénétiques.

Le sixième tome, dans lequel il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir le Tom qu'il a pris sous son aile, si longtemps auparavant, afin de lui apprendre la patience.

Le sixième tome, dans lequel il s'afflige des sacrifices terribles, du renoncement que ce récit exige de Severus.

Le sixième tome, dans lequel cette Moldue a tué Albus.

*****

Cette fois encore, les larmes perlent à ses yeux.

Il n'a pas le courage de poursuivre au-delà du récit de la chute – le cœur brisé, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les légers sanglots qui font tressauter ses épaules, tout en se traitant d'imbécile.

Ce n'est que de la fiction.

Et pourtant, son imagination imprime derrière ses paupières la vision brisée d'Albus, de ses lunettes tordues au bas de la Tour d'Astronomie, plus durablement encore que s'il avait réellement vécu l'événement.

Cette vision est sur le point de devenir un épouvantard, il le sait.

Il le sait, mais…

*****

Lorsque la main aimée se glisse dans ses boucles blanches, sans un mot, il reste immobile, honteux d'avoir réveillé Albus par de telles futilités. Il sent le corps de son amant se presser au sien, sans arrière-pensée, uniquement pour lui faire savoir qu'il est là, bien vivant.

- Tu te fais du mal, Liebster, murmure-t-il à son oreille, et Gellert hoche la tête.

- Je ne peux m'en empêcher, murmure-t-il en retour. Parfois… parfois, je me réveille et je crois voir des barreaux à cette fenêtre. Parfois, je…

- Chut, répond Albus, apaisant. Tu as trop d'imagination, le sais-tu ?

*****

- J'aimerais que tu cesses de les relire, Schatz.

Son ton est calme, dénué de la moindre autorité. C'est une simple demande et Gellert lui en est reconnaissant.

- Ce sont de véritables horreurs, tu sais, poursuit Albus.

Gellert fait face à son amant, qui aborde à présent un sourire malicieux.

- Imagine, chuchote-t-il. Imagine cette pauvre Sybille dans nos murs. Elle se serait fait un plaisir de lire dans les lignes de ta main, avec ses énormes lunettes, et…

- Stop-arrête-ça-tout-de-suite-Albus !

Gellert éclate de rire.

- Elle est très bien à la Tête de Sanglier, avec ton frère.

*****

**À suivre...**


	7. Berceuse

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Berceuse**

La tête d'Albus est confortablement calée dans son épaule. Sa respiration s'apaise, se fait plus profonde. Il s'endort le premier, comme cela arrive si souvent.

Gellert enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches argentées de son amant, inspire profondément, ferme les yeux. L'odeur de ses cheveux lui monte aux narines. Non pas celle de son shampoing aux herbes, ni même les agrumes doux de son savon préféré, mais ce parfum délicat, naturel, qui émane de sa personne toute entière.

Ce parfum dont il traque inlassablement la trace sur ses propres vêtements, au petit matin, après une nuit passée près de lui.

*****

Il veille, fin stratège, sur le sommeil de son amant. L'oreille tendue vers sa respiration régulière, il discerne la moindre variation de ton, la moindre fausse note.

Un souffle légèrement sifflant, il déplace son bras vers le bas afin de dégager ses voies respiratoires.

Un sursaut, il s'assure que c'est le sommeil qui le gagne et non un rêve qui le trouble.

Un ronflement, il étouffe son rire et l'attire à lui. Sur le côté, Albus se blottit contre lui, cesse ce ronronnement adorable.

Parfois, Gellert n'entend rien. Ce sont les nuits calmes, celles où il peut dormir… ou penser.

*****

Les yeux fixés au plafond, il se laisse hypnotiser par le carré de lumière qui filtre entre les volets. La teinte est douce, loin de la violence du soleil – la lune est pleine, ce soir. Il se demande brièvement si les garçons sont sortis, puis sourit.

Évidemment. Ils ne laisseraient pas ce pauvre Remus en solitaire un soir de transformation.

Curieux comme les destins s'agencent et s'entrecroisent… Ils ont toujours été quatre et, à présent qu'ils se sont unis selon les lois sorcières, ils le demeureront.

Sirius et James.

Remus et Peter.

Cela n'aurait pu être autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

*****

Paisible, il laisse sa propre respiration prendre le rythme de celle d'Albus. Il ne tardera pas à s'abandonner, lui aussi.

Sa main sur la tête de son amant a cessé tout mouvement. Elle se contente de reposer sur ses cheveux, afin de percevoir sa chaleur sous ses doigts.

Ne jamais briser le contact.

L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il se laisse lentement dériver. Il se surprend une pensée incongrue vers ces bouquins maudits qui le tracassent tant.

Quel qu'ait été le but de cette Moldue, elle l'a atteint.

Mais ces livres importent moins que le présent.

Il sourit, puis s'endort.

*****

**À suivre...**


	8. Je suis là

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Je suis là**

Il est seul, seul dans cette chambre froide à la fenêtre de laquelle les rideaux s'agitent faiblement, comme pour mieux lui remémorer sa solitude inéluctable.

_Que fait-il ici ?_ Il fait si froid…

_Pourquoi Gellert n'est-il pas avec lui ?_ Où est-il, son cher vieillard aux boucles blanches ?

Et soudain lui reviennent en mémoire les images, celles qu'il sait fausses – _mais le sont-elles ? _– d'Ariana étendue sur le sol, décédée, et il sait alors que Gellert n'est pas ici mais à Nurmengard, qu'il ne peut pas être avec lui, qu'il ne l'a jamais été en réalité, qu'il a rêvé…

*****

Ce sont ses bras qui le réveillent, ses bras chauds et rassurants, et sa voix à son oreille qui lui murmure que _tout va bien, tout va bien, Kedvesem, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien_…

Son souffle s'apaise, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il a toujours le sanglot au bord des lèvres, au bord du cœur, mais l'angoisse reflue lentement, laisse place à la fatigue, au soulagement.

_Ce n'était pas réel. _

Il enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de son amant, se serre contre lui, guidé par ce désir absurde d'être assuré de sa présence.

À la fenêtre, les rideaux sont immobiles.

*****

- Raconte-moi, murmure-t-il.

Embarrassé, Albus se tait. Mais Gellert insiste, doucement, et lui tire sa confession, mot à mot. Lorsqu'il a tout dit, tout raconté, ils reposent tous les deux sur le dos, la tête côte à côte sur les oreillers.

Un soupir ponctue la fin de son récit.

- Ridicule, je sais, dit Albus, le rouge de la honte aux joues. Moi qui passe mon temps à te dire de ne pas te préoccuper de ces romans…

En guise de réponse, Gellert se redresse sur les coudes et l'embrasse, d'un baiser léger comme un souffle, léger comme un voile.

*****

Son corps sur le sien n'est pas léger, cependant. Il se fait pressant – ses mains caressent ses hanches, ses lèvres sont exigeantes sur les siennes, il réaffirme sa présence et sa vie à la fois, leur vie, telle qu'elle s'est réellement déroulée, non comme une Moldue l'a inventée.

Ils s'aiment en silence, comme bien souvent, laissent la parole à leurs corps au profit d'une paix de l'esprit.

- Je suis là, murmure-t-on soudain, mais bien malin qui pourrait dire lequel l'a prononcé, lequel l'a reçu à l'oreille.

Et derrière les rideaux, à la fenêtre, la lune veille sur leur complicité.

*****

**À suivre...**


	9. Il est temps

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Il est temps**

- C'est un plaisir de vous voir rassemblés ici. Merci d'être venus !

La voix de son compagnon résonne joyeusement sous le ciel factice de la Grande Salle. Gellert sourit – aux tables sont rassemblés leurs amis.

Albus se lève. Les vivats retentissent avec force.

- Une année d'plus, nondidjû, tu rajeunis pas !

- Je pourrais vous tirer les cartes...

- Merci, Sybille. Severus, qu'est-ce que...? Un Élixir de Gingembre ? Vous avez un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve, mon garçon.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Albus.

- Merci ma chère...

Gellert, amusé, se contente d'observer le pétillement de son regard.

*****

De sa place, il les voit tous.

À sa droite, le groupe hétéroclite composé de Severus et Lily, James et Sirius, Peter et Remus. Il sourit. Ils ont mit un temps fou à s'entendre, mais à présent, la Grande Salle est emplie de leurs rires.

Il ignore quelle dynamique les unit, mais Harry semble s'accommoder de la situation. Son sourire est épanoui, loin des tourments réservés aux héros.

Il perçoit parfois les regards chargés de tension de Severus et Sirius, de Lily et Remus.

Lorsque cela se produit, il détourne pudiquement le regard.

Après tout, cela ne le regarde pas.

*****

À sa gauche, Minerva et Tom se tiennent la main. Tout près, Sybille tire les cartes à Aberforth. Une fois de plus, il lève les yeux au ciel – Ariana, près de lui, se contente d'un sourire indulgent.

Ariana, ses grands yeux innocents, ses mèches aussi blanches que les siennes – elle sera toujours une petite fille pour lui.

La gamine espiègle qui lui lançait ses noyaux de cerise… Celle qui, plus tard, lui avait volé un baiser…

Il ne peut concilier cette image vive, intelligente, et le fantôme décrit par cette Moldue.

Quand il la regarde, il sait que c'est ridicule.

*****

La main sur son épaule est ferme, rassurante – loin de cette chose desséchée, _morte_ du sixième tome. Il sursaute – sourit. Albus le regarde, sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne t'amuses pas, Schatz ?

- Si, bien sûr, répond-il, les yeux francs. J'arrive de suite.

Il se lève.

L'observation est terminée. Il est temps pour lui de retrouver son monde.

Celui où Tom n'est jamais devenu Voldemort, en partie grâce à Minerva.

Celui où Harry, né du premier mariage de Lily, ne porte pas le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Celui, enfin, où Albus et lui vivent ensemble en paix.

_Heureux_.

*****

**À suivre...**


	10. Que vois tu ?

**Titre** : Nocturne  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : R  
**Genre** : Fluff ! Romance ! Si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous n'avez rien à faire ici !  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR, je me contente de lui emprunter ses personnages pour réécrire l'histoire.  
**Commentaires** : Série dédiée à Archea et Taraxacum Officinalis, après un mois de tatannage pour que je leur écrive un Grindeldore heureux.

**********

**Que vois-tu ? **

- Je me suis inquiété, Schatz, lui reproche doucement Albus lorsqu'il rentre.

Gellert ne répond pas. Une fois de plus, il est saisi par le regard fiévreux qu'il lui lance, par le contraste fascinant entre ses cheveux parfaitement blancs et ses yeux si verts, si vivants.

Il est si pris dans sa vision qu'il remarque à peine son approche. Il sursaute lorsque Gellert lui prend les mains.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, murmure-t-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- À cette heure ? rechigne Albus.

Le visage de Gellert est grave lorsqu'il hoche la tête.

- Je t'en prie.

*****

Devant eux, le miroir sur pied reflète calmement la pièce, comme s'il n'y avait pas là deux vieillards au souffle court, comme si tout était normal.

- Que vois-tu ? demande la voix empressée de Gellert.

La fièvre dans ses yeux ne camoufle pas tout à fait son trouble.

_Dans la glace, leurs corps s'enflamment autant que le feu devant lequel ils sont allongés. _

Albus rougit.

- C'est le miroir du Riséd, murmure Gellert à son oreille. Il te révèle ton vœu le plus cher. Alors dis-moi… que vois-tu ?

Albus le lui dit, ses joues délicatement colorées.

Gellert sourit.

*****

Il murmure des mots sans signification, tout bas, passe de l'anglais à l'allemand dans la même phrase, et Albus sait bien que les mots n'ont aucune importance, que seul compte le rythme, le rythme qui guide ses mains sur son corps, alors il soupire et se laisse aller, sa tête repose sur l'épaule de son amant, son souffle se fait erratique et la chaleur, la fièvre, la passion s'emparent de lui comme elles ne l'ont plus fait depuis longtemps, _si longtemps_, mais Gellert a toujours su tirer de lui ce qu'il voulait, la surprise n'est plus de mise, et _oh_…

*****

La fièvre a déserté leurs corps. Albus, yeux clos, offre au monde un sourire repus.

- C'était…? demande Gellert, hésitant.

- … mieux que jamais, répond-il dans un rire. Il y avait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus posé cette question, Schatz.

- Je voulais…

- … je sais.

Sa tête retrouve simplement, naturellement, le creux de son épaule.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit…?

- … _je n'ai vu que mon reflet, comme s'il s'agissait d'un miroir normal, Kedvesem_, viennent les paroles chuchotées, à peine audible.

- _Liebster_, murmure Albus à son tour, et c'est l'unique réponse qui convient.

**Fin**


End file.
